


Worth the Research

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Fluffy, Frank & Joe go to Pride, M/M, set in the supernatural universe, soft & fluffy, the boys are hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Joe wants something & he's not above doing a little research to make sure he gets it.





	Worth the Research

 

Joe spending a lot of time on the computer outside of when he & Frank were researching a case usually meant that Frank was going to need to do some serious virus scrubbing & up their malware protection. But the laptop seemed clean, wasn’t slowing down, & rather than looking slyly over at his brother & then back at the screen, Joe had been… taking notes?

Frank shook his head. Normally he didn’t mind when Joe watched porn – aside from the virus issue. Joe had a heavy sex-drive, full of need & energy. Porn & jerking off helped take the edge off. And there were more than a few times when Joe had wanted to try something he’d seen – Frank definitely didn’t mind that. But if Joe was taking notes…

The last time that had happened, his little brother had stumbled on a digital version of the _Kamasutra_ & Frank had almost pulled a muscle in his groin.

But Joe never approached him with those big puppy-dog eyes & a stack of hastily scribbled notes or diagrams or restraints. Instead, as quickly as he’d started noticing the blonde’s behavior, it stopped. Joe didn’t spend more time on the laptop than was normal & while he did keep writing in his notebook, Frank didn’t see him sketching anything inappropriate.

The older boy almost forgot about it until Joe woke him up one morning with coffee & breakfast & a big if somewhat hesitant smile.

“Morning, Frank!”

“Joe… what…” He spotted Joe’s notebook on the bedside table near the coffee & pushed himself up to lean back against the headboard. The motel room was decorated in garish colors, but at least the fabrics weren’t as rough as the décor.

“Bear claw?” Joe held out the sack. He was almost vibrating with eager energy.

“What is it, Joe?” he asked, bypassing the food for the coffee instead. If Joe had been willing to forgo sleeping in to get him coffee & his favorite pastries, then the blonde obviously wanted something he felt he needed to butter Frank up for.

Joe licked his lips, moving to sit cross-legged on the bed, pulling the notebook into his lap. He flipped past a few scribbled pages of notes until he got to a slightly clearer page of written text. Frank raised an eyebrow – it looked like an essay. And Joe looked… nervous. It wasn’t a look Frank was used to seeing on his little brother.

“Joe?”

“So, um… I’ve been thinking. We’ve been working pretty hard lately. And I know that hunting uh…” He paused to skim down the page, finding his spot & speaking again – not quite reading from the notes, but close. “I know that hunting doesn’t really have like vacation days or time off or anything, but I was thinking that maybe we could take a break. Just a short one. To… to rejuvenate.”

“Uh-huh…” Frank sipped at his coffee. “And just what kind of rejuvenation were you thinking about, Joe?”

If his little brother was trying to get him to go to Amsterdam again…

The blonde blushed slightly, turning the page of his notebook. He passed it over to Frank. “I know you don’t like crowds, don’t like being around a lot of people or feeling closed in & all. But, well… I thought we might could go to one of the smaller Pride festivals.”

Frank’s eyebrows rose as he set his coffee down, looking at the page covered in Joe’s writing – it wasn’t his normal scribbles. He’d obviously been trying to make it clear.

“Pride?”

He skimmed over the notes as Joe fidgeted with the edge of the pastry sack.

“I looked it up, trying to find ones that were rated as good for first-timers & people who wanted a quieter scene, see?” Joe pointed to a few bullet points on the page. “Some won’t even have concerts or big parades – it’s more like a street fair. And we wouldn’t have to dress up or anything crazy – just go as we are. Just… ya know… together.”

Frank looked up from the page, seeing the hopeful look on Joe’s face. “You… you did research. To find out how to do Pride so it wouldn’t freak me out?”

Joe gave a one-shoulder shrug. “Well… yeah? I mean, it’d be a place we could just go & be together & have fun, but I wanted to make sure it wouldn’t have anything that could hurt us. Not like physically, but, ya know.” Joe dropped a hand to Frank’s ankle, the heat from his coffee cup transferring through the sheet. “I wanted it to be something you’d want to do, not just something you did cuz… cuz I asked you to go.”

For a few moments, the brothers sat in silence before Frank tossed the notebook to the side & reached out. He took Joe’s coffee & set it on the nightstand by his own, then grabbed his little brother by the back of the neck, drawing him in for a kiss. The bag of pastries crinkled noisily between them.

When they broke apart, Joe shifted, getting up on his knees to straddle Frank’s hips. “Um… is that a yes?”

Frank ran his hands up & down Joe’s sides. “Joe, you did research. You… I mean, that’s…” He pulled Joe down for another kiss.

“Hey, I can do research.” Joe broke off, moaning into the kiss.

“I love you, little brother,” Frank breathed out against his lips. Then he shifted the younger boy to settle beside him, pulling the notebook & the pastries back into his lap. He tapped the notebook & pulled out a bear claw. “Tell me all about it.”

A week later saw Joe holding his hand, tugging Frank eagerly into a block of streets that had been festooned with rainbow flags & streamers. People were laughing & kissing & dancing all over. They stayed to the edges, but that didn’t matter. By the end of the day, they were both sweaty & tired & covered in enough glitter to make their cheeks shine.

It was worth the research, Joe decided as Frank pressed soft kisses against his temple while they watched the small fireworks celebration.

END


End file.
